What is Love?
by xXBlackTenshiXx
Summary: every friday mikan and the girls have sleepovers. mikan decides to change the routine so she asks them wat love is. full summary inside
1. Prologue

**What is Love?**

Okay, I think I thought of this one during Valentine's Day or something like that.

_Italics-thoughts_

**Bold-xXBlackTenshiXx talking**

Expect OOCness

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice whatsoever

**Summary:** Mikan and the others are in their high school years. As a child, Mikan had always thought that love was disgusting, but as she grew older she realized that it was something more romantic. Mikan, Anna, Nonoko, Hotaru, and Sumire were always the best of friends since they were 6 and always shared each others secrets. All of them, but Mikan, had a boyfriend. Anna with Koko, Nonoko with Yuu, Hotaru with Ruka, and Sumire with Mochu. Everyone, but Mikan, knows that Natsume is in love with her, but sadly Mikan's just too dense to even know what love is really. Her definition of love? "I think love is something like Prince Charming rescuing you from an awful dragon." was what Mikan had thought of love as. Every Friday, there always had a sleepover in one of their rooms. Every night, they would always talk about their week with their boyfriend and how sweet and passionate they were. Hotaru was BLACKMAILED somehow so she also had to tell her moments with Ruka. Mikan felt left out because she didn't have a boyfriend. So she decides to change the subject by asking the girls what they think love is. Later on, she decided to ask everyone, but Natsume thinking that he'll just shoo her away. What was everyone's answer? Did it affect Mikan's love life ever since or did she still have Prince Charming wandering around in her head somewhere?

* * *

**Chapter 1:** Prologue

It was a Friday night, so there was no school the next day. Anna, Nonoko, Sumire, Hotaru, and Mikan are in a room as every Friday they would have a sleepover. It's been like this since they were 6 which was the age when they all met and became friends. Anna, Nonoko, Sumire, and Hotaru are taking turns talking about how their week was with their boyfriends including Hotaru whom was somehow blackmailed. Hotaru spoke the least while Sumire was blabbering on and on about her great Mochu was.

Mikan was listening to her friends. She appears to be happy for them and even laughed when they laughed, but inside she was lonely and sad. Her friends had found the ones they loved and she's still single. Mikan began thinking back when she was a child. She remembered that every time she went out and found a couple kissing, she would always make a disgusted face and walk away hoping that she won't see it, but she always saw couples kissing until she remembered that day it was Valentine's Day, she ran all the way home only to find her parents kissing and ran to her room which was the safest place. But now that she's grown up, she doesn't think that love is disgusting. Now, she thinks of love similar to fairy tale love. A Prince Charming ready to save you from the dreadful dragon.

Mikan's thoughts were interrupted by Anna when she asked her how her week was. Mikan gave out a false smile and the girls knew it was feigned because they knew it each other for so long. "Mikan, is something wrong?" asked Nonoko. Mikan shook her head. "Just tell us, Mikan. We're all best friends." said Hotaru. "She's right, tell us, Mikan." said Sumire. Mikan sighed. "I just feel left out. You guys found the one you love and I'm still single. I feel too lonely." said Mikan. "Do you have someone you like, Mikan?" asked Anna. Mikan shook her head. Almost all the male population of their school was taken, the only one that was single was Natsume and she didn't want him, or did she?

Sumire, Anna, and Nonoko looked at each other and an idea popped into their heads. "Mikan." said Sumire. "Natsume is so." said Anna. "Perfect for you!!" ended Nonoko. "EH?!" yelled Mikan falling off the bed and onto the floor. She climbed back onto the bed. "That's impossible. Natsume doesn't like me back I know that." said Mikan sighing. "Ooooh, you DO like Natsume." said Anna and Nonoko together. Hotaru smirked and high five with Sumire. "No." said Mikan blushing. "Then why are you blushing?" asked Hotaru. "I'm just tired that's all." said Mikan. "You know you can tell us Mikan." said Anna sternly. Mikan sighed. "Fine." said Mikan.

"Yes, I like-no I love Natsume." said Mikan. Anna and Nonoko screamed. "What do you love about him?" asked Nonoko. "Nothing. He's so mean, perverted, he trips me, he burns my hair, he teases me, he calls me names, he looks at my prints, he-" Mikan was interrupted by Hotaru. "Mikan, that's what you love about him." said Hotaru. "I know that." said Mikan laughing nervously.

Mikan changes the subject by asking the girls what they think love is. "Ne ne, what do you guys think love is?" asked Mikan. "I think love is something when my love enjoys my cooking no matter how awful it is." said Anna day dreaming of herself and Koko feeding each other. "I think that it's someone who enjoys mixing potions with me." said Nonoko and wrote Yuu's name over and over again on the bed with the index finger of her right hand and her left hand on her face. "I want him to think, and maybe know, that I'm the most prettiest girl out there." said Sumire triumphantly with her hands on her hip, her chest out forward, and her head up. "Someone I can blackmail." said Hotaru with dollar signs on her eyes.

Mikan smiles and laughs at her friends opinion of what love is and what actions they made afterwards. They stopped whatever it was they were doing and smiled seeing Mikan happy again. They knew it was torture for Mikan to listen to them every Friday night. They told her they would stop talking about their boyfriends, but Mikan insisted that they would talk about their boyfriends. "Mikan, what do you think love is?" asked Hotaru. "I think love is something like Prince Charming rescuing you from an awful dragon." said Mikan. "How childish." said Sumire. "But Hyuuga did save you from the AAO and Koizumi." said Hotaru. Anna and Nonoko nodded their heads vigorously and Sumire knew where Hotaru was getting to when she saw the tape recorder behind Hotaru's back. She was recording their talk when Mikan stated that she loves Natsume. Sumire patted Anna and Nonoko and showed them the recorder behind Hotaru's back.

"Exactly, that's why I still believe in that kind of love. That's why I love Natsume because he protects me." said Mikan. "But it's too bad he doesn't like me back." she sighed sadly. "What do you mean? If he protects you that just means that he likes you too." said Sumire. "Well, it's orders by my uncle, the high school principal, that Natsume has to protect me." said Mikan. Sumire, Anna, and Nonoko nodded their heads.

"Well, I'm sleepy, let's go to sleep now." said Mikan. "Okay." said Sumire, Anna, Nonoko, and Hotaru. Hotaru stopped her tape recorder. The five of them shared the same bed. Mikan in the middle. Anna and Nonoko on her right and Sumire and Hotaru on her left. When everyone was asleep, Hotaru went outside the room quietly and met Ruka outside the room. They both walked to Natsume's room where he was waiting for them. They entered the room. "Here's the tape." said Hotaru and tossed it at Natsume who caught it. He opened his drawer put it in the tape player and played it. He heard the part where Mikan said she loves him. He paused it and looked at Hotaru only to find she wasn't there and Ruka was already gone in his room. He took the tape out and put it with the other tapes Hotaru had given him to help get Mikan.

* * *

Now, that's a surprise. Natsume collecting tapes that Hotaru recorded off of Mikan? LOLZ funny, please review.


	2. Falling Inside The Black

**What is Love?**

As promised here is chapter 2. I'm sorry I haven't been updating lately, but now that I have lotsa free time I'll update at least once a week. Enjoy ^^. _**This chapter is mainly on Natsume.**_

_Italics-thoughts_

**Bold-xXBlackTenshiXx talking**

Expect OOCness

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice whatsoever

* * *

**Chapter 2:** Falling Inside The Black

_"Falling in the black  
Slipping through the cracks  
Falling to the depths can I ever go back  
Dreaming of the way it used to be  
Can you hear me  
Falling in the black  
Slipping through the cracks  
Falling to the depths can I ever go back  
Falling inside the black  
Falling inside falling inside the black"  
-Falling Inside The Black:Skillet_

Recap

**"Well, I'm sleepy, let's go to sleep now." said Mikan. "Okay." said Sumire, Anna, Nonoko, and Hotaru. Hotaru stopped her tape recorder. The five of them shared the same bed. Mikan in the middle. Anna and Nonoko on her right and Sumire and Hotaru on her left. When everyone was asleep, Hotaru went outside the room quietly and met Ruka outside the room. They both walked to Natsume's room where he was waiting for them. They entered the room. "Here's the tape." said Hotaru and tossed it at Natsume who caught it. He opened his drawer put it in the tape player and played it. He heard the part where Mikan said she loves him. He paused it and looked at Hotaru only to find she wasn't there and Ruka was already gone in his room. He took the tape out and put it with the other tapes Hotaru had given him to help get Mikan.**

End of Recap

The next week, a Monday, there were noises outside Natsume's room and due to him being a light sleeper, his eyes fluttered open immediately. He grunted and got off his bed and looked out his room to find out what all the commotion was about. There was a crowd of people surrounding his room. He raised his brow and glared at whoever it was that was looking at him. "Oi!" yelled out Natsume. All his fan girls looked back and hearts had formed in their eyes as they drooled at the lovely sight of him. There he was leaning on his doorway, holding onto the door knob while the other hand was ruffling his hair, and only his sweat pants were on. Even all he did was grunt and ruffle his hair, the girls wished this would happen everyday. "Move it." he said coldly. The girls squealed as they made way for Natsume. He got off the doorway and made his way towards the center of the attention and wished he hadn't seen it. He wished he should've made his move on her sooner. He knew that he should have done that or she would be gone from his grasps forever. There was his first love, his tangerine, his everything, HIS Mikan. HIS Mikan in the arms of someone else. Someone that was supposed to be him. They laughed completely unaware of his presence. He glared at them making them both feel uncomfortable. His eyes...they held anger, sorrow, and love. When they turned towards Natsume, Mikan was surprised to see him and gasped and so did the person she was with. He couldn't believe it! It was Akito Utada, who was supposed to be gay, but now we all know that his relationship with Mikan proved it to be wrong.

Mikan looked at Natsume with such an expression that it would make anyone forgive her for everything that she's done. Natsume gave her a look...a look of longing, sorrow, and anger. Mikan looked into his eyes and saw something else. "Natsume." she whispered his name as he walked into his room and slammed the door shut. _"Was that love I saw in his eyes?"_ thought Mikan. She knew he wouldn't love her back and shook the thoughts away. She and Akito walked to class together hand in hand, but not entwined. Natsume was in his room sitting on his bed, his hands clasped together on his knees. He was shivering or rather shaking. Drops and drops of water fell on his hands. Sniffles and sobs can be heard from time to time. His room, a mess, everything was rearranged. Picture frames laying on the floor broken, curtains with rips and tears, desk with papers all over the place, bathroom mirror shattered and blood everywhere, and his bed was the only that was perfect in the imperfect room now. "Why? Why couldn't you wait for me? Why didn't I make my move sooner? Why? Why did you have to do this Mikan? I thought you love me. I'm such a fool for falling for you." he said burying his head into his hands. She was supposed to be HIS, no one else, but now she belongs to Akito Utada. Now, he has no choice, but to fall into the black because he lost his little tangerine to help him lead his way away from the black.

He had no choice. Persona knew about his love for her and wouldn't allow him near her. He couldn't show his love to her in front of her and the others. He was a coward and he knew she wouldn't reject him because she loved him back. It was just too much for him to handle. He couldn't get her attention without teasing her and the next thing he knew he had fell in love with her and was about to leave the black until...she was together with someone else that wasn't HIM.

_"Natsume!"_ her voice rang into his head. "No. Stop." he yelled softly. _"Ne ne, Natsume! Mitte! It's a butterfly!" _"Stop it! I get it!" he yelled harder. _"Natsume, you shouldn't skip class. Just because you're smarter than the rest of us doesn't mean that you can just skip class whenever you like." "NA-TSU-ME! YOU HENTAI!!" "Natsume, let's go to Central Town and buy Howalons!" "Ugh, I don't get any of this! Help me with this!" "Do you have someone that you like?" Oh, really? I bet she's pretty." "Did you know I like someone too? I know he doesn't like me." _"No! I've had it! I've had enough!" he yelled forming a fireball and threw it at his curtains forming a fire. His mind started working. He tried to extinguish the fire, but his anger and sorrow only added the fuel to it. Finally, his room became filled with flames and held his most prized possession to his chest and fainted after hearing his name being called.

_"Natsume! You're up! Thank God." said Mikan smiling at him. He woke up. "Where am I?" he asked. They were surrounded by life. "We're in Heaven, silly." she said and he sat straight up. "You died?" he asked. Her smiled faltered and their surrounding shattered and now they're making their way towards the black. She stood up ready to leave him. He couldn't move, his only motion was his lips. "No. Don't go. Come back. I need you. I'm falling inside the black!" he yelled and she turned around. Her lips moved, but he couldn't read them. Then, the black below him shattered and he fell through the cracks and into the black. He screamed."_

Natsume woke up in sweat and saw that he was in the hospital. He felt someone holding into his hand and his gaze softened. He smiled softly. He stroked her hair. It was soft and smooth. It held the scent of strawberries, his favorite and she knew that. She moved and was glad to see he was awake. "You're awake! I'm so glad." she said. "Why are you here?" asked Natsume. "Because I'm your partner." she answered. "Shouldn't you be with that Utada person?" he asked glaring at her. "What?" she was bewildered. "Leave. Get out. Leave me alone." he said softly. She wouldn't listen and stayed. "I said leave me alone! Don't come near me! Don't ever show me your face again!" he yelled coldly towards her. She started to cry tears and stood up hesitantly and walked limply towards the door and with one last look she left. All was still and he took his prized possession. It was a guitar that Mikan had given him years ago. He started to strum and began to sing.

**Tonight I'm so alone  
This sorrow takes ahold  
Don't leave me here so cold  
(Never want to be so cold)**

**Your touch used to be so kind  
Your touch used to give me life  
I've waited all this time, I've wasted so much time**

**Don't leave me alone  
Cause I barely see at all  
Don't leave me alone, I'm**

**Falling in the black  
Slipping through the cracks  
Falling to the depths can I ever go back  
Dreaming of the way it used to be  
Can you hear me  
Falling in the black  
Slipping through the cracks  
Falling to the depths can I ever go back  
Falling inside the black  
Falling inside falling inside the black**

**You were my source of strength  
I've traded everything  
That I love for this one thing  
(Stranded in the offering)**

**Don't leave me here like this  
Can't hear me scream from the abyss  
And now i wish for you my desire**

**Don't leave me alone  
Cause I barely see at all  
Don't leave me alone, I'm**

**Falling in the black  
Slipping through the cracks  
Falling to the depths can I ever go back  
Dreaming of the way it used to be  
Can you hear me  
Falling in the black  
Slipping through the cracks  
Falling to the depths can I ever go back  
Falling inside the black  
Falling inside falling inside the black  
Black, black, black**

**Falling in the black...  
Slipping through the cracks...**

**Falling in the black  
Slipping through the cracks  
Falling to the depths can I ever go back  
Dreaming of the way it used to be  
Can you hear me  
Falling in the black  
Slipping through the cracks  
Falling to the depths can I ever go back  
Falling inside the black  
Can you hear me?  
Falling inside the black  
Can you hear me?  
Falling inside the black  
Can you hear me?  
Falling inside  
Falling inside, falling inside the black**

He stopped singing and jumped out the window and walked to class. Today was going to be one hell of a day. Luckily, his injuries weren't as bad, but his heart was the worst wound. When he entered the classroom, he saw that Mikan wasn't with Akito Utada, but now she was with Kitsuneme! He was right all along, maybe she couldn't wait for him anymore because he took too long to wait for the right time. Oh, he really IS a fool. But on Mikan's side, she was trying to figure out what love was. She didn't know there were many different types of love until Hotaru told her about it and now she's trying to discover the types of love. With Akito, it was just a friendly happy-go-lucky type of friendly. She's happy to know that because she REALLY doesn't want to date anyone, but the man that she's in love with. And it just so happens that he's a fool and doesn't know that her actions had different intentions after all.

* * *

Natsume: You were saying my tears were for nothing?! Me: Yup, they were for nothing. Mikan: Ha ha, Natsume's a fool! *Natsume burns her skirt* Mikan: Turn it off! Turn it off!

Anyways, this chapter completely went into the wrong path, but to be honest, I forgot what this chapter was going to be about and I just so happened to listen to "Falling Inside The Black" by Skillet and I sorta got the idea from this song. BTW, I do not own this song whatsoever! Please review! ^^


End file.
